Test Results
by white pedal
Summary: Valon and Serenity await serious medical news. Gentleshipping


_**I've recently got into Gentleshipping, it's so cute I couldn't resist!**_

 _ **Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Serenity and Valon were in the doctors office. The twenty three year old girl was fiddling with her fingers nervously as her husband placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they waited patiently for the doctor to return with the results.

"No worries, love, it'll be okay." Valon said reassuringly.

Serenity looked at him with a weary smile, "Yes...but better safe than sorry, I'm just scared of what the results will be, hopefully they won't be what I feared."

Valon frowned a bit, "Don't worry Serenity, I promise you it won't be like tha'. It's one in a million and you got passed that. There's no way it can 'appen again."

Serenity looked down a bit, holding Valon's hand, "That's what I'm hoping Valon."

The door opened, and a man in a white lab coat came in. Serenity and Valon turned their heads, Serenity became more nervous while Valon started to feel uneasy himself and tensed up a bit.

The doctor sat in front of them with a pile of papers, and looked at the young couple with a serious expression, "I have just received your results, Mr and Mrs Wheeler."

There it was, the moment of truth. Serenity leaned forward a bit in anxiousness, trying to prepare for the worst, while looked at the doctor in curiosity. Valon even held his breath for a short second.

The doctor smiled, "It was zero point zero zero percent."

Serenity lite up with a huge smile and started to get teary-eyed and sighed happily, while Valon had a large grin.

"Really!? It's negative for sure?" Serenity exclaimed happily.

The doctor nodded and smiled, "That's correct. After running some tests, we confirmed that your baby will not inherit the retinoblastoma virus. Since you were the only one in your family that was born with the illness by mere coincidence that means it cannot be passed on to the offspring. You are due to have a healthy child."

Serenity felt a wave of relief washing over her. For weeks after she found out she was pregnant she feared that her child would inherit her eye disease. Serenity was born with retinoblastoma and spent years in fear of not only losing her eyesight, but because her disease was a form of cancer she was also in fear that she would eventually die in the process. Luckily when Joey paid for the surgery, they destroyed the tumor before it had a chance to damage her sight or spread to her brain and came out with good sight and escaped certain death.

Of course she became fearful of the disease again when she discovered she was pregnant.

When she told Valon about the baby and more about her previous illness, she told him she wanted to get tested to make sure that the baby would be born healthy. While Valon tells her it will be okay, even he admitted to himself that he was scared that his child would have the illness that made Serenity suffer since childhood, it reached the point where he would lay awake at night and eventually call Raphael and Alister and ask them questions about the disease, the two older bikers reassured him that since Serenity had unilateral retinoblastoma their child won't get it since it has to be genetic (with the addition of Alister telling not to call him at two o' clock ever again with the threat of taking a hammer to his phone since Valon woke his son up for calling). After Serenity told him her stories about what she went through and almost going blind and almost having a death sentence, he was hoping that the results would come back negative as well. No child should ever go through what his wife did as a little girl.

"Thank you doctor," Serenity said happily as she and Valon stood up and shook the doctors hand.

When they left the office, Serenity bursted into tears of happiness and hugged Valon, "It's okay, Valon, our baby is going to be okay!"

Valon smiled and hugged back, "Yeah, I'm glad to. This baby will be healthy and 'appy."

Serenity stopped crying for a bit, "I was so scared...that this baby would suffer...but it's going to be healthy!"

Valon would kiss her forehead, "Yes it will...now we won't 'ave to worry anymore 'bout that."

Serenity smiled and nodded.

* * *

Alister was bouncing his three month old son Miruko in his arms as he hummed a song to him when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket as he soothed his baby who was crying earlier.

"Hello?" Alister said.

 _"Alistar! You were righ' chum! We got the test results back and it was negative!"_

Alister quickly took the phone from his ear as his eardrum started to ring, Miruko heard Valon's loud voice and it startled him and he started to cry a bit. Alarmed, Alister started bouncing him again to calm him down and soothed him a bit.

He scowled a bit when he drew his attention back to the phone, "Yes, Raphael and I told you that already, Serenity had UNILATERAL retinoblastoma, the kind where it's NOT genetic and CAN'T be passed on to the children."

Alister heard Valon laughing happily, with a bit sniffling and coughing. The redhead blinked,"Valon? Are you alright?"

 _"Sniff...Yeah, I am mate...I'm just...so relieved."_ Valon huffed on the line, Alister knew immediately Valon was crying.

"Hey, don't cry." Alister said.

Valon sniffed again, _"S-sorry chum...just 'appy is all...I'm gonna be a father, to a 'ealthy baby...I never felt this way before."_

Alister felt a bit of a smile, and Miruko started sucking his thumb and Alister bounced the baby boy again as he gave him a warm smile, "...It's an amazing feeling, Valon."

Valon chuckled a bit, " _Ha, now we can talk about dad stuff since I'll 'ave a lil ankle biter m'self."_

"Yes, of course there will be another y-" Alister stopped himself and went wide-eyed, "...Another...you." Alister said in uncertainty and shock.

 _"Tha's righ' Alistar, another me is on the way!"_ Valon announced happily.

While Valon laughs, on the other end Alister was still in a state of shock realizing another Valon was about to come into the world. Another Valon who will pull merciless pranks, have fireworks stored in every corner...

Alister grimaced the thoughts while Miruko started chewing on his father's hair.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
